


Shayne's Escapades

by Numb_Tickles



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, basically Hypersexuality for men, satyriasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numb_Tickles/pseuds/Numb_Tickles
Summary: Shayne is a kinky man, and Damien unfortunately gets roped in potentially mortifying and embarrassing situations.Of course, unfortunately isn’t quite the right word. It’s not like Damien doesn’t enjoy it too.





	1. How to make meetings more exciting

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao
> 
> I don't why I wrote this...but here it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch meetings are hectic enough, Shayne just had to add to the stress

Today was scheduled for pitching ideas, which means the writers, producers, and most of the squad were in the – unofficially labelled by Ian as – “The Talent Room”.

As Smosh usually goes, everyone is loud as fuck. Some are sharing ideas with each other, some are shouting over each other, some are hollering sketch ideas at Ian and Matt Raub who are standing in front. If you add the echo of the room, it was quite a feat that Ian and Matt can still parse the suggestions.

Sitting beside each other at the end of the table by the corner, unusually quiet, are Shayne and Damien.

Damien was still tired from recording voice acting auditions last night. Today he was just content in watching the commotion with an indulgent smile, hand doodling in his notepad. Shayne meanwhile is looking side-eyed at his boyfriend, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Now, Shayne at first glance is like your typical boy-next-door but well-spoken and very loud. However, if you were to know him enough, you can observe from his usual jokes and characters that Shayne has a very kinky side. Damien can and will definitely attest to that.

Since coming out and eventually dating Damien, Shayne has been more open to his eccentricities thanks to everyone’s acceptance and support. Unfortunately for Damien, Shayne sees ‘more open’ as ‘more daring’.

Damien paused his doodling when he felt a hand lightly palm his crotch. He glanced at his left and saw Shayne innocently looking in front. He shrugged and was about to continue when the hand started rubbing and massaging.

“Shayne, wh-what are you doing?” Damien whispered, glancing worriedly around.

Shayne looked at him with a coy smile and put his index finger in front of his lips. Glancing around, Matt, Ian, Ryan, and Monica are deep in conversation, on Shayne’s other side Keith and Noah are focusing on the talk in front, and the people across are having their own animated planning. His left hand unbuckled Damien’s belt then unzipped his pants.

The brunet bit his lip to stay quiet as he felt the hand pull out his hardening cock from his underwear and started massaging, teasing the sensitive tip every once in a while. His hands shook as he tried doodling again to distract himself.

Shayne’s heart was racing as he watched Damien from the corner of his eye. He had been mulling over the idea since his morning workout, but planning and doing are different things. Right now, he is mindblown that he is actually giving Damien a handjob under the table while having a meeting, and everyone was too occupied to notice.

Shayne pumped Damien’s cock faster, the thrill was turning him on so much he could cum just from the excitement. He noticed his partner grip the pencil tighter, knuckles turning white, and head bent with eyes shut tight. He had an idea and intentionally dropped his pen, crouching under the table to ‘look’ for it.

Damien can feel his lip is close to bleeding, but he can’t risk making a noise and catching anyone’s attention. He saw Shayne drop his pen and took a steadying breath when the hand paused in its actions. Brown eyes widened as a warm mouth suddenly replaced the hand and moved up and down on his length.

Shayne used his tongue and bobbed his head faster, determined to make Damien cum before anyone gets suspicious. A hand firmly pushed his head down and Shayne did his best to breathe with his nose with the cock releasing directly on his throat.

After quickly helping Damien with his pants and belt, Shayne went back to his seat, still horny but a satisfied smile on his face. He chuckled as Damien let his head hit the table, the soft thud drowned by the still ongoing commotion.

“I hate you…” Damien glared at his direction, voice muffled by the table.

“Hm-hm, you’re welcome,” Shayne mocked.


	2. Hungry and Horny both start with H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien should know better than making a hungry and bored Shayne wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao  
what is dis?

It was time for lunch and Shayne was waiting for Damien to finish up.

“Dude, come on, you can finish the script later,” Shayne said.

“I just need to finish this part while the ideas are still on my mind. You can go first, I promise I’m almost done.”

“You’re the one driving, remember? Hurry, I’m hungry for some In ‘N Out.”

“I told you, you can wait at the car first.”

Shayne clicked his tongue as Damien’s attention went back to the screen, keyboard clacking nonstop. Well, if he’s going to wait, he might as well have some fun. He looked around to make sure the coast is clear before literally attacking Damien’s pants.

Ignoring the other’s protests, he pulled out the flaccid member and stroked it to hardness.

“Shayne! Really?! We’re in the middle of the office!” Damien half-whispered exasperatedly.

“I said I was hungry. You’re a freakin’ snack and I might as well eat an appetizer.”

Shayne wasted no time and put the whole length in his mouth until he reached the base. He made humming noises as he swirled his tongue around, one of his hands massaging Damien’s balls.

Looking up from his fellatio, Shayne admits that Damien’s flustered and aroused face is such a big turn on for him. He looks really cute with his flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes, and stiff shoulders.

“Damimen! Aren’t you going to lunch yet?” Shayne heard Courtney’s cheery voice from the main office door and quickly hid himself under Damien’s desk, thanking the heavens that there was enough space. The brunet meanwhile scooted closer to hide his situation, hoping the desk can cover his lower half.

“Y-yeah! In a bit. I’m just finishing this script,” Damien replied, trying to calm himself.

Unfortunately, Shayne thought otherwise and resumed his previous action, causing the other to let out a sound between a gasp and a moan, cutting off Courtney’s reply.

“Are you okay?” Courtney walked closer to Damien’s desk.

“Y-yeah, it’s probably the heat.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure the AC’s cranked up,” Courtney help up her hand, feeling the air. “By the way, where’s Shayne? Don’t you both have a lunch date?”

At this point, Shayne felt bold and deepthroated Damien’s cock, slowly bobbing his head as to not make a noise. The situation was making him feel daring and he wanted to see if Damien can maintain the conversation while getting a blowjob.

Up top, Damien flushed further and tried to disguise his moan into a small cough.

“Dude, are you really sure you’re okay? Do you need my help?” Courtney asked, slightly concerned.

“No, it’s okay, I got this. I remembered that I ate a bunch of spicy food this morning,” Courtney merely raised an eyebrow, then Damien made a show of looking at the clock. “You should get going, you’re scheduled to for a Sims episode later, right?”

“Oh shoot! You’re right!” Courtney hurried to the door. “Get some rest when you’re done, okay? Happy lunch!” she trailed off.

With Courtney gone, Shayne sped up his actions and Damien’s breath turned to shallow pants. After a particularly harsh suck, Damien finally came in Shayne's mouth, the other carefully swallowing to avoid spillage.

Shayne released the cock in his mouth with a pop before standing up and loudly smacking his lips.

“I think I’m going to give this a five-star review on Yelp,” he had a shit-eating grin.

The brunet covered his face with his hands to muffle his exasperated groans “Bro, that was close…We were almost caught by Courtney…ohmygod…”

“Well yeah, but don’t tell me it didn’t excite you a bit?”

One hand moved to show the right side of Damien’s face, one eyebrow raised as if to ask _“Really? Seriously?”_

Shayne just shrugged, “So are we going to lunch now, or what?”

Damien’s hands slid down his face, then he sighed, “Yeah, sure, might as well…my mind blanked out after that experience.”

“Ooooh, so could you say that it was mind-blowing?” Shayne wiggled his eyebrows, a stupid grin in his boyfriend’s direction.

“Fuck you.”

“I’m looking forward to it. But after you buy me In ‘N Out.”

Damien’s blank expression eventually broke into a grin until both of them were laughing.

“No, you’re the one buying me In ‘N ‘Out since you already had your In ‘N ‘Out on my dick.”


	3. Cuphead without the Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game night for the boys and Shayne is the one embarrassed for a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao
> 
> I'm getting a kick out of writing this

Remembering their ‘fun’ attempts at playing Cuphead as newsies, Damien and Shayne decided to try playing it again at the latter’s apartment. However, both agreed to play instead on single-player mode, switching who plays Cuphead whenever they die in the game.

It didn’t take long before their competitive selves started sabotaging each other’s turn. Joking insults turned to playful shoving and poking, Shayne even attempted to snatch the controller out of Damien's hand. Hours passed and they’ve finally made it to Inkwell Isle Two and started battling Baroness Von Bon Bon. As expected, both were stumped by the absurdity of her level.

“Ah what the goose! The waffle freaking splits?!”

“Auuuuuggghhhh! This is why I hate candy corn!”

Thirty minutes in and Damien finally made progress and entered the final stage with three lives still intact, “Yes! Finally!”

Shayne slumped on the couch, “Damn it… I’m pretty sure you can’t do it on your first try anyway.”

“Oh-ho-ho! Do I hear a challenge?” Damien barely avoided Bon Bon’s head, “Oooh that was close.”

Shayne straightened up on his seat and pointed at Damien, “I bet you can’t finish the final stage while distracted!”

“Watch me! Nothing can distract me while I’m this locked in!”

Shayne smirked before lying on his stomach, head facing Damien. “Let’s see about that.”

Damien was in the zone when he felt something warm on his clothed dick. Distracted, he took his first hit from Patsy Menthols. “Damn it Shayne! That’s unfair!”

“Everything is fair in love and war” Shayne continued teasing Damien’s slowly forming erection through his boxers. Damien comically growled and squirmed throughout the teasing, getting another hit this time from Bon Bon’s head. Minutes of agonizing concentration passed, finally Bon Bon threw a tantrum and the victory music blared through the speakers.

“Yes! Ha! I finished it!” Damien looked down, “Take that, Shayne! Looks like you need more training!” Cue signature pose.

“Damn it!” Shayne sat back up and reached for his controller, “Do Beppi the Clown, I’m sure you wouldn’t last long.”

He was proven right when Damien died barely reaching the half of the first phase. He groaned while Shayne equipped his preferred shots before trying his luck. Weirdly, he was actually doing well, until he felt the elastic band of his boxers being shifted and his cock being massaged.

“Damien! A-ah! I was doing so good…” Shayne complained as Cuphead got hit by a duck.

“Hmm, what was that? You want more?” Sly smile on his face, Damien kneeled in front of Shayne and eased the other’s boxers down his legs. He started pumping the length while sucking on the sensitive tip. The sudden sensation caused Shayne to lose his last two lives as he writhed in his seat. The controller cluttered to the carpet as both hands grabbed the cushions tightly.

Shayne’s sight blurred with tears and he willingly sucked Damien’s fingers, tongue twirling on each digit, liberally coating it with saliva. The fingers left his mouth and he felt one slowly easing into his hole. He can’t help but let out a whine.

“Be patient, baby boy,” Damien leaned forward to capture Shayne’s lips in a slow kiss while another finger joined its brother. He swallowed the other’s sounds as his fingers moved faster.

They were interrupted by a ringtone, indicating a call coming from Damien’s phone.

“Oh, it’s Miss Boats.” Damien’s sly smile came back full force, “Shayne, why don’t you answer it for me. I mean, if you don’t want my hands to stop…”

Shayne tried to regulate his breathing, hand shaking as he clicked answer, “H-hey Boze, why the late call?”

_“Shayne? I thought this was Damien’s number?”_

“Y-yeah, D-Damien’s kind of…busy right now,” Shayne bit his lip as Damien’s fingers hit a sensitive spot.

_“Ooo-kay…So yeah, I was just gonna ask what was the name of that anime he kept recommending for a while now? I’m bored and I don’t know what to watch so might as well– ”_

Shayne moaned loudly as three fingers abused his sweet spot and the phone his hand threatened to fall.

_“Shayne! What the – Are you – OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! Are you doing what I think you’re doing?!”_

“W-what?! N-no – It-it’s – “

“It’s Demon Slayer, Boze. Have fun watching!” Damien piped in before continuing his ministrations.

_“Oh thanks! Uh…Have fun, lovebirds!”_ Boze ended the call before Shayne can retort.

“Damien! What the fuck was that?” Damien’s grin was unholy as he replied, “Payback. Now shut up and have fun.” The blond got pulled into another kiss as he felt the brunet’s hands on his hips and his thick length enter his hole.

Shayne was pretty sure he was in Cloud nine, the sloppy kiss and Damien’s hard thrusts making his mind hazy with pleasure. The Cuphead background music sounded so distant in his head. He felt his body being lifted and melded with Damien’s like a puzzle, he felt so full as the hard thrusts reached deeper and went faster.

“Damien, I’m close…” Shayne panted.

“Let’s come together…” Damien whispered.

Their breaths were becoming labored and their actions rushed until with a final slam of Damien’s hips, both found their release and tried to catch their breath.

“So, Round 2?”

Shayne stood up and stretched, relieving the kinks in his back and shoulder, “In my room, my back is killing me.”

Both shuffled to the bedroom, going Hard Mode for the rest of the night and the game forgotten in the living room.


	4. Waiting in a toilet is not creepy wdym?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien might just pull a Wes and dye his hair white to save himself the trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.......lol
> 
> idk even

Honestly, this is getting ridiculous.

Damien was in the restroom, just washing his hands on the sink. He didn’t expect Shayne to come out from one of the stalls then pull him inside and lock the door of said stall.

He barely let out a word before his lips were assaulted by his boyfriend. Everything next was a blur until he found himself sitting on the covered toilet bowl with Shayne riding him, their pants down to their ankles.

Damien can’t really describe what he’s feeling now, all he knows is that it’s between feeling really good and really terrified. Shayne’s back is facing him, but Damien can tell by the muffled moans that the blond is even more turned on than him. Shayne mentioned wanting to try sex in a public toilet off-handedly in some of their random conversations. Damien didn’t expect him to go through with it though.

Although still confused, Damien’s hands took hold of Shayne’s waist and helped him ride faster. He was feeling the pleasure building up, until they were startled by the main restroom door opening. Both of them stilled and strained their ears to hear who entered, recognizing the humming as Keith’s.

Waiting for Keith to finish his business was tense, the tune of The Way You Make Me Feel not helping in any way.

Too horny to give a flying fuck, Shayne grinded on Damien’s dick, biting his lip to keep quiet. Keith heard a strangled squeak.

“Uh Damien, you okay there?”

Damien who was definitely not okay, tried to control his voice, “I-I’m fine. Just encountered a cursed pic on Twitter.” He gave a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the friction on his cock.

“Welp, must be hella cursed for you to react like that…” there was a sound of rustling. “I’ll be going then…”

When Damien heard the door close, he waited for the humming to fade into the distance. Needing to release the pent up stress from trying to not get caught, he gripped Shayne’s waist firmly and stood up.

Shayne whined at the loss of action. “Dames…what…I was so cl-“ he was cut off by the need to grab the top of the stall door as Damien nailed him hard from behind.

He pumped his cock with one hand to match Damien’s pace, his loud moans muffled by a pale hand. It was after a few more thrusts before both reached their climax, Damien in Shayne’s ass and Shayne on the surface of the door.

After cleaning themselves up and any evidence of their quickie, they both exited the restroom trying to act normal. If you were to ignore Damien’s tousled hair and Shayne’s unfixed collar that failed to hide a darkening hickey on his neck. At this point, Damien is now too used to Shayne’s antics to question why, he instead asked something else.

“Were you waiting for me in the stall all this time?”

Shayne met his gaze and answered with a deep voice, “Always.” A beat passed before both of them were holding their stomach from laughing so hard.

“What was that?” Damien wheezed.

“I can’t help it! Also, yes I was waiting,” Shayne grinned mischievously.

“Yo, one of these days my hair might go white from all these surprise sex.”

Shayne gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Don’t worry, next time I’ll present my ass in a gift basket in front of the squad.”

Damien just giggled at the image.


	5. I'll be the Steele to your Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne and Damien's improv games became a whole lot more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft...
> 
> lmao

There’s something about a formal suit that compels the wearer to correct their posture and act a certain way. Three-piece suits seem to magnify that effect even further. Shayne is inclined to agree.

From the years that they’ve known each other, Shayne has made several observations. One, Damien is a dork with a posture between former martial artist and anxious teenager. Two, Damien’s fashion choice screams weeb gamer from Hot Topic. Three, he has never seen Damien wear a proper three-piece suit.

But oh boy, there he is, stepping out from the dressing room in a dark-grey suit. The comfortably fitting trousers went up to a waistcoat that hugged his form nicely, emphasizing his natural waist and shoulders. The light blue shirt and dark blue patterned necktie brought out the blue streaks in his hair, and the matching dark gray jacket is hanging from his right arm.

Don’t get him wrong, Damien in his birthday suit is glorious, but this – holy shit, this is a different kind of hot. Like a powerful CEO kind of hot. Shayne didn’t even notice he was staring until Courtney snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“You’re drooling,” she snickered, watching the flustered blond hurriedly close and wipe his mouth.

They are shooting scenes for the segment ‘If Movies Were Real’, one being for Fifty Shades of Grey with Damien as Christian Grey and Kimmy as Anastasia Steele. The implications of Damien’s character are giving Shayne a bit of a dilemma – and by dilemma he means raging boner, which is nothing new, but not for almost a day.

By late afternoon, Shayne was almost vibrating from arousal and very jumpy whenever someone tried to talk to him. Courtney had a knowing look and whispered, “He’s in the dressing room.” He tried to appear casual as he thanked her and almost ran to the dressing room, knocking hurriedly on the door.

Damien opened the door, still in the suit, and invited Shayne in. “What’s up, Shayne?” he loosened his tie. That simple action made Shayne lose it then and there. He pulled Damien by his tie and into a hungry kiss.

Shayne backed himself into the wall still with Damien’s tie wrapped around his hand, his other hand tucking out the dress shirt to run his fingers through warm skin. Damien’s hands are stuck to the wall on either side of Shayne’s head, unable to resist reciprocating his boyfriend’s kiss. One of his hand wandered down to roughly grab Shayne’s ass, eliciting a needy moan.

“You know, you could do this at your bedrooms? Or any other room other than one of the most used rooms in the office?” Olivia’s deadpan voice startled both into pulling back and looking away at opposite directions.

Damien awkwardly coughed in his hand, “Sorry about that, Shayne jumped me out of nowhere.”

Her eyes were unnervingly blank, “Whatever. Just hurry up, I don’t want to be late for _my_ date night.”

* * *

The wooden creaks were not enough to drown out the loud moans and grunts coming from the bed. Shayne is on his knees, necktie tied tight around the base of his cock, and his hands bound behind him by a belt. Damien is still in his suit minus the jacket and tie, fly open and fucking Shayne roughly from behind by pulling on the belt.

Shayne whined pathetically, “Sir, p-please…I want…ah…to cum…” his body is tense and his breaths came in short pants. A spank on his ass cheek made his breath hitch.

Damien clicked his tongue, “You still have a problem with authority, Topp. I’m in charge, so I tell you what to do…” Cue another series of sharp spanks, “…therefore I’ll tell you when to cum. Understood?”

Both being actors, Shayne wondered why they haven’t done roleplay sooner because honestly, he’s living for this. They always lose themselves into their characters, especially when they act together. Right now, he’s swooning at Damien’s intimidating aura pressing down on him.

Everything is hot – his skin is hot, Damien is hot, and the scenario is fucking hot. A hand grabbed his hair and forcefully pulled his head back, he felt a warm breath on his neck.

“I asked you a question, Topp. Did you understand what I just said?”

Shayne groaned, “Yes sir.” His hair was released and he let his head hit the mattress, trying his best to make his hips meet the hard thrusts. The pleasure is building up and he could almost burst from all of it, every hit on his prostate sending him closer and closer to the edge but unable to release.

The movements stopped, causing Shayne to whine and weakly rock himself on Damien’s length. “It seems like you’ve learned your lesson, judging by the way you’re moving. You have my permission to cum,” his free hand loosened the necktie.

When the rough thrusts resumed, Shayne’s vision went white as he reached his climax, body going rigid and clenching on Damien’s cock. Releasing his hold on the belt and pulling Shayne closer by his torso, Damien went faster until he finally came and rode out his orgasm inside Shayne’s ass.

Almost like a spell was lifted, they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Damien was the first to recover, removing his waistcoat and dress shirt before carefully unbuckling the belt and massaging Shayne’s wrist.

“You all right, baby boy?”

Shayne sighed in contentment, “Never better. Damn, we should roleplay more often, I can’t believe we didn’t do this before.”

Damien raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure about that? I’m pretty sure we’ll run out of scenarios by the end of the year with how horny you always are.” He blocked a pillow aimed at his face.

“Shut up! I’m not _that_ horny!”

“Oh really? Who got turned on by a suit?” he laughed as Shayne continued to hit him with another pillow.


	6. Is this how you subvert roles? Am I doing this right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's looking like High School Musical out here...if Ryan and Chad were the main characters *ehem*couple*ehem*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roleplaying gets spicier
> 
> lol
> 
> ahahahahaha
> 
> enjoy?

Theatre kids and jocks are far apart in the imaginary school hierarchy that it was very unlikely that both could be friends, much less lovers. Which is exactly why Damien and Shayne’s relationship haven’t been found out by anyone yet, but not without some careful planning.

There is a three-or-more-hour-window after football practice before the janitor does his final rounds and locks the rooms. Whenever they planned to meet, Shayne would volunteer to shower last and clean up the locker room. After the coast is clear, he’ll send a text and wait for a special knock on the door which will indicate Damien’s arrival.

It was that time again and Damien locked the door behind him. He turned around and saw Shayne with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Before he could say a word, he felt slightly chapped lips press against his own and his back hit the door. He closed his eyes and kissed back hard, pulling Shayne’s body closer by grabbing his ass. Grinding their hips together, Damien could feel how hard Shayne is at the moment.

They barely pulled back for air before Shayne came back for more, his hands roaming under Damien’s shirt. Damien’s glasses were fogged up by the time they tried to catch their breath a second time.

“Wow, you’re way more eager than usual. What’s gotten into you?” their faces were just inches apart, close enough to breathe the same air.

“We hadn’t met up in almost a month, of course I missed you, dummy,” Shayne nuzzled his head on Damien’s neck. He felt a kiss on his hair.

“Sorry about that, we had extended rehearsals for the upcoming play. I’m one of the leads so I had to practice longer. How can I make it up to you?”

“Well…”

Running water and moaning echoed around the shower stall. Both men are wet and naked, Damien kneeled in front of Shayne who is trying to steady himself on the wall.

Damien moved slow and steady, taking the tip of Shayne’s cock in his mouth, one hand going up and down the shaft, and the other hand fondling his balls. His tongue swirled around the head, occasionally teasing the slit with his tongue tip. The way Shayne panted and trembled, he must have been really pent up. Damien continued his pace until Shayne came in his mouth. He stood up and Shayne immediately kissed him, tongues tangling and moaning at his own taste.

He blindly reached for the lube that Shayne brought with him. Pulling back, he asked Shayne to turn around while he poured some on his fingers, then brought it down to the puckered entrance. He took time prepping Shayne, kissing his neck and teasing the perky nipples with his other hand.

“Ah! There!” Shayne gasped, he felt the three fingers inside his ass move faster, repeatedly hitting _that_ spot until he came for the second time. He looked at Damien with hooded eyes, “Damien, please, I need you inside me now…”

Removing his fingers, Damien reached for the lube again and rubbed a generous amount on his erect length. “You’re really cute when you’re needy. Fortunately, I’m the only one who gets to see that face,” he gripped Shayne’s hips, entering carefully until he was fully sheathed.

Shayne felt arms around his stomach and his back against a warm chest. He braced his hands against the wall only to let out a childish whine at the deep but very slow thrusts. He tried to move his hips but Damien’s grip is surprisingly strong, “Faster…Damien, please…”

Damien hummed, “No can do, baby. We have about two hours and I’m going to take my time.”

Whining, begging, and even half-hearted threats did nothing, so Shayne had no choice but to take what he was given. He’s so used to having his way that this loss of control only served to turn him on even more, clenching tight whenever he felt Damien enter. The slow pace made his body vibrate, letting out strings of weak drawn out moans at the delayed pleasure.

There were tears on the corner of his eyes as a hand stroked his cock at the same pace. It felt like hours before he finally found his release, almost like a whole body orgasm. His knees buckled but Damien’s arms kept him upright. Everything felt so hazy that he didn’t notice he was turned around until he was pulled into a sweet kiss, legs automatically wrapping around Damien’s waist.

Suddenly sporting a wicked grin, Damien teased Shayne’s hole by shallowly thrusting the head of his cock, thoroughly enjoying watching the jock try to get the hard fuck he wanted. The grip on his shoulder would definitely bruise, but he didn’t care at the moment.

“Stop…being a…tease…” Shayne said through gritted teeth, “Just…ah…fuck me already…”

Damien made a show thinking about it, then he smirked, “Ride me.”

Shayne complied and screamed in pleasure as he eagerly bounced on Damien’s thick length. Hands roughly grabbed his ass cheeks and helped him move up and down.

“Would you look at that? Football star Shayne Topp riding the theatre kid’s cock.” he leaned closer to whisper huskily on Shayne’s ear, “What do you think your teammates will think seeing you like this, begging and so willing to be fucked?” He felt the walls around his length tighten and he knew his words hit the spot.

Shayne gasped, “Harder, please…” Damien’s hips meet his own and his moans became uncontrollable, the dirty talk adding to the pleasurable experience.

“You would spread your legs anytime and anywhere for my cock, wouldn’t you Shayne? You should be my whore in our next play since you’re so good at it. I’m sure the audience wouldn’t mind you giving them a show.”

Shayne’s thoughts filled with images of Damien having his way with him in front of a large live audience and it made him harden even more. Damien pressed him against the wall and pistoned in and out of his hole. He tried in vain to keep up with the pace but the humiliating words made him weak.

“It excites you, doesn’t it? Showing everyone how much of a slut you really are…”

Shayne couldn’t take it anymore and wildly bucked his hips until he climaxed, spraying himself with his own cum and screaming Damien’s name into the ceiling. When he felt the thrusts becoming urgent, he clenched as tight as he could and his ass was filled to the brim again with Damien’s spunk.

They remained in the same position, cooling their bodies with the water and trying to catch their breath.

“You really have a thing for cliché tropes, don’t you?” Damien turned off the water.

“Pfffft, it’s not like you weren’t into it too.”

Damien really had no comeback to that so he settled on setting Shayne carefully back on his feet, “Can you stand?”

Shayne snorted, but winced when he tried to walk, “My ass is sore but it’s nothing new. We should probably finish taking a shower, but I need assistance since you caused this.”

“Hey! I got caught in the moment okay? This is why I’m against sex in the car. Cleaning will be a pain and it’s an accident just waiting to happen.”

Suddenly, Shayne burst out laughing, almost slipping on the tiles if not for the arms supporting and catching him. “Could you imagine? On my gravestone, it’ll say “Shayne Robert Topp, may you Rest in Penis,” he giggled uncontrollably.

Facepalming, Damien adjusted his hold on Shayne before grabbed the body sponge, “Oh my god, I swear…”

While they showered, he grumbled about prima donnas and horny boyfriends much to Shayne’s amusement.


	7. Call Me Baby One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is miles away for the week, but Shayne won't let distance get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm back
> 
> kinda

Shayne is bored and lonely.

He initially refused Damien’s offer to accompany him on a week-long visit to his mother, citing shooting schedules as the reason. But there was a set malfunction and a sudden spread of cough and colds among the cast and crew, so filming was postponed for the week.

With his studies finished, scripts read, and chores done, there was nothing to do. Ian declared it a free week for all the Smosh members and he has no major plans for the week.

Unless…

* * *

It was nearing 10:00 pm and Shayne prepared everything he will need before Damien's nightly calls. A few minutes later, his cellphone rings and Shayne is laid out comfortably on his bed, naked and excited.

The conversation starts out casual – greetings, what they did during the day, stupid stuff they saw, and other random things. While they talk, Shayne starts to lightly jerk himself off while focusing on Damien’s voice, imagining the dip in his tone within the throes of pleasure. And when his cock is finally rock hard, Shayne lubes up his fingers and rubs at his perineum then lightly circling his rim, all while maintaining the conversation.

Damien is in the middle of narrating a funny encounter with a cousin when Shayne’s two fingers press on a sensitive bundle of nerves, eliciting a gasp as he continues to press on it.

_“Hey Shayne, whatcha’ doin’ bud?”_

Shayne moans this time. “Amusing myself.”

_“Dude, it’s barely been three days.”_

Shayne inserts another finger and speeds up his thrusts. “I…I was bored, and I…missed you,” he pants. Now that Damien has caught on, Shayne doesn’t bother keeping it down and expresses his pleasured sounds freely for the other to hear. While he can’t come from just his fingers, it helps delay his orgasm enough for a string of filthy words to escape his mouth and rile up Damien further.

“I miss you so much, I miss your cock in my ass.”

“You always feel so good inside me.”

“You’re so big, you stuff me up real good.”

Damien isn’t talking, but Shayne can hear ragged breathing and choked gasps on the other end.

When he is about to topple over the edge, Shayne takes his fingers out, gasping in breaths while his stretched out hole clenches at nothing. He doesn’t want to come yet. After calming himself, he reaches for his dildo on top of the nightstand – already lubed – and inserts the head on his puckered hole.

In one smooth motion, Shayne pushes the whole length in, erotically moaning Damien’s name as stars burst behind his eyes. He builds up a steady rhythm, thrusting the dildo as hard as he can, repeatedly hitting his prostate. He’s lost in the sounds and in his pleasure, inching gradually towards his release.

Just as he’s about to reach the crest of pleasure, he hears Damien’s familiar dominating voice.

_“**Stop**.”_

With the Pavlovian response that comes from following commands with that tone, Shayne stops thrusting and tightly grips the base of his cock. He pants and whines at the interrupted climax, thighs trembling and his body tingling.

_“You’re such a naughty boy.”_

A choked moan escapes his throat at the words, a wave of shame arousing him further. “Yes, daddy.” Based from the very audible groan, it was the appropriate response.

_“Is this what you always do when I’m not home? Play with your toys whenever you’re hungry for daddy’s cock?”_

His cock twitches in his grip and he can feel the dildo shift slightly, still buried deep inside his ass. If Shayne closes his eyes, he could almost see Damien looming menacingly above him, forest brown eyes dilated with lust, and a teasing grin on his lips.

_“Are you listening to me, baby boy? Or do I have to punish you and leave you like this?”_ He must have spaced out too long because Damien’s voice gained a rougher edge, arousing Shayne further and he scrambles to reply.

“No, no Daddy! I’ll be good, I’ll be good.”

_“Hm, I’ll be the judge of that. Move, but only come when I tell you to.”_

Shayne lets out a relieved sigh and releases his grip, holds the base of the dildo and starts fucking himself again, murmuring “Thank you, Daddy.”

_“C’mon baby boy, tell me what you’re thinking about?”_

His thrusts find rhythm and he tries his best to reply. “Y-you, Daddy. I’m thinking of Daddy’s big cock deep inside my slutty hole.” No sooner did the words fall out of his mouth did another wave of shame and embarrassment sweep over his body. Shayne can feel himself going red.

_“That’s it, that’s my baby boy. You are Daddy’s little slut, aren't you?”_

Shayne pants, “Yes Daddy, I’m your little slut.”

He thrusts the dildo faster, body heating up even more at the pleasure inside him and the litany of dirty words from Damien, miles away from him. The room feels stuffy, the heavy atmosphere feeling like Damien pressing down on him, gripping him by his shoulders as he gets fucked into the mattress.

The hand holding the phone is getting sweatier, the phone in danger of slipping.

“Daddy, I’m close.”

_“Baby boy, hold out a little longer.”_

Shayne keens and does his best to stave off the incoming orgasm, pleasure piling up and turning him into a panting needy mess. He hears the faint sound of Damien panting and the image of his boyfriend jerking off to his moans doesn’t help.

When it was getting close to unbearable, Damien finally says, _“Come baby boy. Come with daddy.”_

It’s like a dam bursts within him and Shayne comes untouched, babbling “Daddy” repeatedly in between a drawn out moan. His eyes roll at the back of his head, trembling fingers struggling to move and ride out his orgasm.

Shayne isn’t sure how much time passed when Damien’s voice pulls him out of his post-coital haze.

_“Hey Shayne, you all right there?”_

Shayne can’t help but laugh, “I had one of the best orgasms in a while, why wouldn’t I be?” He hears Damien sigh exasperatedly.

“C’mon Dames, wasn’t that a nice experience for our first phone sex?”

There was a pause. _“All right, all right, I gotta admit that was really hot.”_

Shayne could almost feel Damien’s blush radiating through the phone and chuckles fondly at that.

_“This is just for now, okay? I really don’t want to get caught with my pants down while in my parents’ house.”_

A mischievous smile splits Shayne’s face.


End file.
